Runaway
by j.k.r.90
Summary: She was scared and felt so alone.Leaving him may hurt him as much as it hurt her but she had to go, she did it for him.You see,she was pregnant and he was on top of his game.Not wanting to ruin what he had going for him she left her one true love.
1. Prologue

She was scared and felt so alone. She left him for his own good, she loved him. It may have hurt him as much as it hurt her but she had to go, she did it for him. You see, Gabriella Montez was pregnant and her high school sweetheart, Troy Bolton, was on top of his game. Not wanting to ruin what he had going for him she left…

* * *

Prologue

In high school Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were inseparable. They were known as the 'IT' couple. They won prom King and Queen at both the Junior and Senior Prom. They were friends with the most popular kids in school and everyone wanted to be friends with the happy couple.

Gabriella was the smartest girl in school and was valedictorian of the graduating class. Troy was the superstar of East High, a Basketball hero leading his school into back to back championships. It was only fit for the power couple to go to the same college, where Gabriella got a degree in medicine and Troy played basketball and studied sports advertisement.

They moved to Los Angeles, after college, because Troy was made a huge offer to play for the Los Angeles Lakers. They were so happy just a young couple over the moon in love with one another. And LA was great! They got settled into their apartment and quickly got use to the city life. Troy was so happy to be playing for his favorite team and even getting some playing time. Gabriella was happy to be finishing her residency at the Children's Hospital not too far from where they lived.

Everything was great and nothing could ruin the moment for them, at least that was what they thought. But Gabriella had a secret. She was scared and felt so alone she loved him so very much. It may hurt him as much as it hurt her but she had to leave, go as far away from him as possible. She was doing this for him. You see, Gabriella Montez was pregnant and her high school sweetheart, Troy Bolton, was on top of his game and she couldn't ruin what he had going for him. Troy had worked so hard for this and a baby would just complicate things. Leaving is best for both of them.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

In thirty minutes Gabriella Montez will be on a plane to Hawaii and in thirty minutes Troy Bolton will be out of basketball practice. Troy, not expecting what is waiting for him at home or better said who isn't waiting for him at home. And Gabriella running to the one place she knows Troy won't be able to find her.

Sitting at the airport, Gabriella was full of missed emotions. She was tired all the time, scared about life without Troy, confused on just about everything going around her, but maybe it was just hormones. "Yes it is just hormones" Gabriella kept telling herself.

She wouldn't help to also think how Troy will react to the note that she left him:

_To My Dearest Troy,_

_Know that I love you so very much, but this thing with us isn't working out. With the move to Los Angeles, my new job, and you playing basketball, all is just too much to take in for me right now. We just moved so fast, we fell in love during our High School years, then fell over heels in love with one another in College and now moving in together I realized we have never really been apart. I need my time now Troy. You don't know how hard this is for me. For the past seven years we have been together have been the best years of my life, but I have never thought that I was deserving of such an amazing guy. There was always a cheerleader that was hotter than me or someone who was smarter than me. So I need to let you go so you can be will someone who is deserving of you. I am so very sorry Troy and please know that I love you will all my heart! – Yours Forever and Always Gabby XOXO_.

As tears rolled down her eyes Gabriella's plane was starting to board. Once her section was called Gabriella slowly dragged her feet to the front of the line and onto the plane. She found her seat only to have the feeling of becoming nauseous, quickly Gabriella ran to the nearest bathroom on the plane to vomit. Her morning sickness had only been getting worse as the week went on, but thank God Troy was so busy with 6 AM practice to realize anything was up.

A knock on the bathroom door broke Gabriella from her trance. The airplane steward was asking Gabby to please sit down so the plan could take off. Gabby put a breath mint in her mouth and exited the bathroom so she could buckle up into her seat. She sat back and rested her head preparing herself for the longest five hours of her life.

_Mean while with Troy…_

Troy was so pumped after getting out of practice. He had been getting along with the team so well, not to mention he was doing so well in practice that the coach told him that he had a great chance of starting in the opening game next month. Troy couldn't wait to get home and tell Gabby all about his day today! Rushing home to his and Gabby's apartment, Troy became shocked when he arrived to an empty house. Looking around the house Troy couldn't find any signs of Gabby, but a note on the kitchen table. Reading the note, thinking that she went to get groceries or something Troy couldn't believe what the note truly said.

Once he was awaken from the state of shock that he was in he rushed to their room and looked around for her stuff, but it was all gone. He tried her on her cell but only got her answering machine. Hearing her voice only made tears swell up into his eyes. Filled with emotion Troy couldn't bring himself to leave a message, instead he texted he: _Gabs please call me. Please let me see you so we can talk about this I can't not have you in my life. Please Gabby I love you._ She was gone, but Troy knew that he had to get her back.

* * *

Getting off the plane Gabby couldn't believe how beautiful it was in Hawaii. Once she found her luggage Gabriella pulled out her phone to see if she had time to get a bite to eat before the shuttle left for the hotel she was going to stay at for the night.

Turning on her phone Gabby was surprised to get such a flood of texts. Three from Troy telling her to come home, a few from her sister telling her that their mother was freaking out and wondering where the hell she was and one from her mom telling her to call her immediately.

Gabriella was so overwhelmed, while tears swelled up in her eyes she wondered what she had done. How did she think that she could do this, cut the people that she was closes too her family and friends and most of all Troy.

"But I made a decision and I am stinking to it!" Gabby thought to herself. "A first thing first is to cancel my phone once I get to the hotel". Gabriella arrived at the Hotel that Troy and she were planning on staying at during the off season the following year. It was beautiful and everything that she imagined, but it would have been better if Troy was with her.

Checking into a room under the name Gabriella Bolton, Gabby got settled very quickly. She finished unpacking and made a few phone calls cancelling her cell phone and calling her mother with an unidentified number so her mother wouldn't be able to find her. Gabby's mother was frantic! Wondering where she was, if she was okay, what was going on? Gabriella had no answers for her mother but that she was safe and would be fine.

"Come home Gabriella! I am sure we can work whatever is bothering you out!" Mrs. Montez begged her daughter. "Please Troy and I am very concerned!"

Just hearing Troy's name made Gabriella start to cry. "Please do not tell Troy that I talked to you. Please mom it will be too hard for him. He has a big scrimmage that he has to concentrate on, just tell him not to bother with me, to just go on with his life. It is better for both of us. I need to do this mom for him." Gabriella protested with her mother for an hour.

"Gabriella! What about you? I know this isn't what you want hunny. I can tell by the sound in your voice. Just call him I know that whatever is going on between you can be easily fixed."

"No mom that is where you are wrong this can't be fixed. I know that it is best if Troy didn't have to deal with such baggage like me." Gabriella tells her mother.

"Gabby what are you saying? It is not like you are pregnant, right?" Gabriella didn't respond, "Oh Gabs your pregnant aren't you!"

Quickly Gabriella responded to her mother, "No mammy of course not! Forget that I said anything okay! But really I should really get going I am so tired and I think I need to think about things."

"Okay but please call me okay, and remember I love you Gabs no matter what and so does Troy!"

"I love you too. Bye mom." As she hung up Gabriella explodes into tears as she threw herself onto the bed. How is she ever going to be able to do this by herself? "It's only you and me kid!" as she rubbed her tiny baby bump.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella's baby bump was slowly beginning to show. She had been gone for a month and life wasn't getting any easier for her. Shortly after moving to Hawaii Gabriella got settled into a small apartment right across from the beach. She had gotten a job waitressing at a small restaurant a block away and had made a new friend, Taylor McKessie.

That day she had a long day at work and her feet were killing her. She was saying her good-byes to the other waiters and waitress, she finally met her new friend in the parking lot they say their good-byes and before Gabriella starting walking to her apartment Taylor stopped her.

"Oh Gabriella I am so happy you moved here!" Taylor embraced her new friend, again. Taylor had moved to Hawaii when she was a young girl with her family. She had been going to college and picked shifts up at the restaurant when she could. Her and Gabriella had an instant connection and enjoyed their conservations.

"Thanks Taylor! I am beginning to like this place more and more each day! It seems like a perfect place to raise a baby! And I am so glad to have made such good friends". Gabi finally leaves holding her baby bump as she walks down the street thinking about her life and the predicament she was in.

She was slowly excepting the fact that she was starting a new life for herself, one that didn't include Troy, her mother or anyone else that she was close to before she left. She couldn't even admit to her mother that she was pregnant. All she had to do is pick up a phone and say, "Mom? Are you sitting down? You might want to be. I am with child. I, your young intelligent daughter who is not married am pregnant. And Mom I am going to have and keep this baby". Gabriella playing the conversation out in her mind couldn't find the right words to even come close to having a conversation with her mother about the mater, besides her mother would only tell Troy and Gabi couldn't have that.

Once she was home she got changed quickly for her first doctor's appointment with a new doctor. The doctor's office was not too far of a walk from her apartment so she got on a comfortable pair of shoes and started walking down the sidewalk. She walked past a happy couple with a stroller carrying a beautiful baby girl. Gabriella couldn't help but imagine her and Troy hand in hand walking their own baby, but she realized she was only letting her imagination get the best of her.

By that point she was in the waiting room with tears streaming down her face. _How did I think that I would be able to do this without him? How am I supposed to raise a child by myself when I have only just begun taking care of myself?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when her name was called.

"Gabriella Marie Montez-Bolton" the nurse called out her name.

She liked going by the last name Bolton even if Troy and her never did end up getting married. She let one more tear fall from her eyes than wiping the tears she got up and raised her hand, "that's me".

"Please follow me Ms. Bolton and take a seat the doctor should be with you in a moment/ Gabriella followed the lady into a small room and.

"Hello Gabriella I am Dr. Frank it is very nice to meet you" a shy Gabriella shook the Doctors hand. "So how far along are you Miss. Bolton?"

"I think about three or four months. I have just recently moved here and had only gone to the doctors one other time."

"Oh you are pretty big already for only being only a few months along! Your baby must be growing nicely! If you don't mind we will run a few test and maybe we will even be able to see your baby today!" the Doctor was very enthusiastic.

After some time Gabriella was done with all the tests, and the Doctor came back into the room. "It looks like you will be able to see your baby today, using a ultrasound if you would like, unless you want to wait for the father, because if that is so we can set up another appointment that works for the both of you."

Gabriella had a lump in her throat. The word 'father' broke her heart; her baby wouldn't have a father just a loving mother. She finally response to the doctor after a little moment to think, "Actually the father is not in the picture at the moment so if it is okay I would like to see my baby today"

"Not a problem dear I will have a nurse come in and prepare you for the ultrasound so we can take a look."

As the doctor is looked at the ultrasound he was shocked in what he was looking at.

Gabi's heart skipped a beat when she looked at the doctor's face, "What's wrong? Is the baby alright is there something wrong with my baby!" A million and one things were going through her minds and she began to sob!

"No sweetie nothing is wrong I just thought you said you were having a baby not babies." Gabriella looked confused. "It seems to me that you are not having one baby, Gabriella, but two babies!" Gabriella still in shock was speechless. "Well Congratulations mommy you're having twins!"

_Twins I am having twins. I couldn't wrap around the idea of having one child let alone two. And all at the same time! What am I suppose to do._ A single tear dropped from Gabriella's eye. "How did my doctor before miss this? I don't understand!"

"In the very first months it can be hard to pick up the three heart beats. You can most likely only hear the first heart beat of the mother and one child, because the second baby may be developing a bit slower its heart beat may have been quieter. It happens often in the early stages."

Gabriella was sick to her stomach "Does that mean one of my babies is ill? Will they both be alright?" _Did I just say 'my babies' out loud? That feels so weird but so right at the same time. They better both be alright._ Gabriella once again was thinking to herself.

"Don't worry like I said it happens a lot and they both look fine!" Dr. Frank tried to comfort Gabriella who looked relieved "Now if you are already and have no further questions you are free to go! The lady at the front desk will give a few things to read over and she will make you your next appointment!"

"Okay well thank you doctor for all of your help and I will see you next time!" Gabi shook the doctor's hand and left the room. She had to get out of there a quickly as possible. She picked up the things she needed at the front desk and made her next appointment.

She ran home and flopped on her bed and grabbed her phone. She dialed a number that she knew too well. A quiet mescaline voice answered, "Hello?" Gabi couldn't speak she just desperately tried to hold in her tears. Troy sounded so tired and depressed. "Hello? Gabs it this you! Please Gabs talk to me! Please? I miss you and I need you right now." Gabriella finally hung up the phone and threw herself among her pillows. She just needed to hear his voice, but it made her feel such remorse for the man she left behind. _What have I done? He sounds as miserable as me. He probably hasn't slept in days and he needs to be focused for his upcoming game! This is all wrong Gabriella what have you done to the man you love! _Gabriella cried herself to sleep clenching her stomach, embracing her two unborn babies.

* * *

Troy shut his phone and threw it in his gym bag. He hadn't slept in days and was a complete mess. He knew it was Gabi on the phone. He tried to call her back but the number was restricted. He had been searching all over for her, with no luck. With everything going on he still had a commitment to his team. They had their first game tomorrow night and although he had been depressed the last month he had still been giving it his all in practice.

With the upcoming basketball season coming up Troy was under a lot of stress and only knew of one person that could ease the pain, Gabriella. She was his everything, the reason for living. Before they had even met, Troy's life was just basketball. His Gabs showed him that there was more to life than his favorite sport. He did everything to please her to show her he cared about her.

_I was going to propose to her, _Troy thought, _we were supposed to live happily ever after. We were going to start a family, a big family with a big house and maybe dog, Gabriella always wanted a dog. I just thought that we had it figured it all out!_

"Hey hoops you okay?" Troy was had forget that he was still in the Lakers locker room.

"Yeah Chad just thinking about tomorrow's game" Troy lied to his new friend.

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" Chad was a great basketball player and one reason for this was that he made sure that he knew his teammates well on and off the court. Right then Chad knew that Troy was lying. "I see you look at that picture you have hung up in your locker, the one you are looking at right now! Her names Gabriella right?" Troy stiffened up just by hearing her name. "She is very beautiful if you don't mind me saying so."

"More than you will ever know bro" Troy liked Chad they became really close over the last couple of months of training.

"Well when do I get to meet your leading lady? Since we are bros now and all" Chad couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"I wish you could meet her. At this point I would do anything to see her myself."

"Oh my, how did it happen? She seems too young to die, I am sorry for your loss" Chad really felt some remorse for Troy.

Troy choked "Dead? She isn't dead! She ran away. I haven't seen her in a month! Her mother keeps telling me 'she will come around Troy she just needs some alone time. I think she is feeling stressed out Troy, she probably took a mini vacation somewhere Troy just calm down!' but I don't think so. She left a note telling me to more on my life and that I deserve better. And although her mother tells me she hasn't talked to her daughter I think she is lying to me. And just won't tell me about it."

"Oh dude that truly sucks. I am sorry man, but I think her mother is right she probably needed a stress free vacation just for her. Besides who would be crazy enough to leave Lakers own Troy Bolton! You're going to be a legend man!"

"Thanks Chad for trying to make me feel better, but none of the fame or the money matters without her in my life. I just hope you're right about this and she'll be back soon." Troy looked defeated he just wanted her back! "Anyways I'm heading out now man." Troy collects his bag and turns to Chad one last time before leaving, "And Chad thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"No problem Bro I will always be here for you" Chad gave him one last encouraging smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took awhile and that it is so short!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Troy was pumped. It was the moment he had been waiting for. From the very first moment he touched his first basketball he knew that he never wanted to let go. Basketball was his outlet, whenever he needed to let off some steam he turned to his favorite game. Now the game meant more to him than ever, he was making a career out of it. He couldn't believe he was getting a chance to be paid for doing something he loved so much. His two loves Basketball and Gabriella. _Gabs where are you? You can't miss this I need you. This is supposed to be our time. _Troy was holding a small box staring at it intensely. _I had our entire future planed. _Troy got up and made a quick phone call before he left for the locker room.

* * *

In the mean time Gabriella was making a bag of popcorn. The game was about to start and she was full of nervousness. Taylor came over to hang out and watch the game with her even though she didn't understand Gabriella's fascination with this sport.

"Gabi the game is about to start they are starting to call the opening line up" Taylor wasn't too sure about the sport that Gabi called basketball but they sure have some hot guys that play, "And can I just say how fine that boy with the black bushy hair is!"

Gabriella knew Taylor meant Chad Danforth laughing at her friend "Tay that would be Chad Danforth, he is one of the top players for the Lakers." Sitting next to her friend she handed over some popcorn. "Oh Troy!" Gabriella didn't realize she was talking out load "I miss you so much.

"What was that Gabi? Do you have a little crush on a basketball player?"

"I'm sorry I was talking out load forget that I even said anything Taylor please!"

Taylor knew that Gabriella wasn't telling her something. "Come on Gabi just tell me who is this crush on?" Taylor was determined to get an answer and Gabriella could tell.

"Um well number 14, Troy Bolton; he is sort of my boyfriend. Well he was my boyfriend."

"Oh is he the father of your baby?"

""Well yes he is the father of my babies. We are having twins, but he has no clue because I couldn't ruin everything that he has worked so hard for. I have been with him from the very start of his career. We were high school sweet hearts and wherever I was he was right there beside me and every time he had a game or just needed someone I was always there for him. A baby would change too much of that and it just isn't fair to him!"

"Come on Gabi! This isn't fair to you. And it sounds to me that he loves you and wouldn't care if you were pregnant. Look at him he looks like he hasn't slept in days he obviously misses you." Taylor was trying to comfort a now crying Gabriella. The game was beginning and the Lakers had the ball.

Still crying Gabriella tried to make some sense she tried to collect herself, staring away from the screen. "I-I c-cant g-go b-b-back. He would n-n-never forgive me for w-what I have done."

"I am so sorry Gabi I didn't know that this was all going on. I am here for you and I am going to help as much as I can" Taylor was rubbing Gabriella's back both girls looking back at the television set, Troy just sunk a nice three and the Lakers were up by six.

"It is okay, please don't be sorry." Gabriella finally spoke out "I am glad that someone knows what is going on in my life. Not even my mother know that's I am pregnant or where I am for that matter. You're the only one that knows the complete truth" the girls watched the game in silent, but during intermission Gabriella broke the silence. "He would have been a great dad"

"Troy?"

"Yeah Troy, but have you ever heard the saying 'timing is everything'?" Taylor nodded her head. "We talked about starting a family a few times but not until we were older, we're both only twenty-four, fresh out of college. A family just complicates things."

"I understand completely Gabi. And who knows maybe someday you two will meet again."

Gabriella got an image of a much older version of here seeing Troy again. He was still very handsome didn't age a bit. She shook that image out of her head. "I don't know about that Tay! But enough about that the games back on!

* * *

_Just one more minutes Bolton. Stay focus Bolton you guys have this in the bag just play smart._ Troy had been playing well, but it was still a close game. He just needed to stay motivated.

"Troy you ready?"

"Yeah Chad just give me a second." Troy took one more gulp of his water then exited the team huddle. "Let's win this man!" he was pumped his first game playing pro ball and they have a good chance of winning. If only he had a certain someone on the sidelines cheering him on.

Chad passed the ball to Troy. He tried to waste some time on the clock, they were up by four. Suddenly he fakes right, dribbles to the left, two seconds left, he jumps up and the buzzer goes off and the ball goes swish! The Lakers win a loud roar erupts from the crowd!

"He won! He Won! He finally did it, his first time playing for the Los Angeles Lakers and they won!" Gabriella was crying for joy. Troy had achieved one his biggest goals in his life, it was a huge milestone for him she only wished that she was there to share the moment with him.

"Wow Gabi you are very excited for him! What is the big deal it's only a game right?" Taylor had a confused look on her face, she just didn't understand.

"This isn't big Tay this is huge! Troy not only has been working on this since the day his father gave him his basketball, but he also got there all on his own. Proving to everyone that he did it even if people didn't think he could." Gabriella was so proud of him.

"You really love him Gabi"

"With all my heart" Gabi was so happy but exhausted.

He heart stopped beating when her name and picture was all over the screen. The words underneath said, "Gabriella Marie Montez please come home your family is missing you so muck! We love you and need you!"

Taylor went to comfort her friend, "Gabi he misses you, maybe if you just called him"

"I can think about it Taylor? I need to just clear my head" Taylor nodded her head.

"Call me if you want to talk or need anything"

Once Taylor left, Gabriella jumped into bed. She pulled out a picture of Troy and her at Graduation and the sonogram picture of the twins. _One big happy family_ Gabriella thought while she set the two pictures next to her on the bedside table. "Night Troy, Night Babies" she said out loud before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_I hope she saw that. She had to of seen that, she wouldn't have missed my big game! God I hope she will just come home and stop this nonsense. _Troy was in their room laying down looking the picture of the two of them at Graduation. He set the picture a side staring at it until he fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alot is to come. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabriella was getting bigger each day, which made walking around much harder. She had the toughest time doing some of the craziest things, like tying her shoe or reaching things in high places. It is worst when she is at work. Carrying plates around and being on her feet all day was wearing her out! She walked into things constantly, but she was still glowing. She looked beautiful for a women who was about to have twins and everyone noticed.

"Gabi how about you head home early today? You have been working so hard I think you need a break." Gabriella's boss was a generous man who has been like a father figure for herself. He is a fairly old man, married, but with no children. He looked after all of his employees, especially Gabriella the newest part of the 'family'.

"Nick I am fine, beside who would cover my shift for me on such short notice?" Gabriella loved that people in this small town looked after her.

"Gabs, a couple of extra hours will not kill me, besides it is not like we are understaffed at the moment. Taylor tells me she is taking you to your doctor's appointment today and I want you well rested when you walk into that office."

"Well I am kind of tired and could use a short nap, but please call me if you need me I will run here as fast as I can, okay? Thanks Nick you're the best" Gabi gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Gabriella really did need to rest. She had been so stressed out with work and getting ready for the twins. The twins are going to be her life and she wants to make sure they know that from the minute they enter the world.

On top of Gabriella being stressed she was also very tired. The babies were keeping her up all night, every time she tries to lie down the babies would start to kick her constantly. Carrying them for almost seven months now, Gabriella couldn't wait for the next two months to fly by quickly so she could finally meet her new beautiful babies.

"Hey Gabs! Are you ready for your appointment?" Taylor had been going to most of Gabriella's appointments, so the young mother to be would feel like she had some support.

"Sorry Taylor I'm just trying to put on my shoes!"

"Let me help you Gaby" Gaby had gotten so big in just the few months she had lived in Hawaii.

"Thanks Tay you really have been such a big support"

"Hey what are friends for?"

Taylor was right Gabriella couldn't have been able to go through any of this if it wasn't for her friends that she has met.

"Thanks again for taking me to this appointment, I hate going alone."

"I love going with you and seeing my future nieces or nephews!"

"Well only a few more months and you can finally meet them"

They walked into the doctor's office and greeted the secretary, who both Taylor and Gabriella were well acquainted with.

"Hey Rose! How have you been today?"

"Oh Gabby I was wondering when you were going to get here! How are my favorite twins today?" Rose had fallen in love with the petite young girl with beautiful brown eyes.

"They are just getting bigger and bigger. I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep them in there." Gabriella had gotten quite large the last few months.

"I can see that, it was only last week that I saw you last and it seems that your tummy has grown quite a bit. Oh and Taylor what have you been up too?"

"Nothing much, just Busy with work and school, but enjoying every moment I can with my best friend here before the twins come!"

"Well I am glad! If you both want to go back to the room the Doctor will be there with you in a moment."

"Thanks Rose!" Both girls said before going around to the back room.

* * *

"I can't believe she has been gone this long" Troy had been talking to Gabriella's mother for about an hour now, he called her everyday at exactly twelve o'clock. Gabriella has been gone for two and a half months and Troy still is going crazy. His career has taken off; his name in every magazine, his picture was all over the television. It was like Troy Bolton the basketball star blossomed over night.

"Troy I know you are still hurting, but like I told you yesterday I have not heard from my daughter at all" Mrs. Montez was going as crazy as Troy was. She was furious at her, yet would just love to hold her in her arms again. It was like her own daughter forgot about her.

"I know, but it isn't like she fell off the face of the earth or something. She is out there somewhere; we just need to look harder."

"Troy just focus on yourself right now stop worrying about her she would have called by now"

Troy knew Gabriella's mom was right. Gabriella would have called if she needed anything, but how does he know she truly is alright.

"Troy live your life sweetheart, Gabriella will come around. She is just like her father stubborn as can be. She is probably trying to prove that she can make it on her own or something."

"I guess you are right, but I still have this feeling that she needs me"

"And I bet she does need you just like you need her, but just because someone needs someone doesn't mean that they have to have them in order to live their own lives."

"Thanks Mrs. Montez, you always know what to say."

"I love you Troy, and I know my daughter does to just give it time."

"I will and I love you too"

Troy hung up. He was so frustrated and on top of all of the things going on in his personal life he also had other commitments for work that his manager, Sharpay Evans, had set up for him.

Sharpay was a great manager. He loved that she always had his best interest in mind. He had met Sharpay at a dinner party that her boyfriend, famous celebrity top chef Zeke Baylor, was hosting. They instantly clicked and soon she was managing hid every move. If he wasn't at practice or away at games Sharpay had him at benefits making sure to keep his image alive, a good clean image.

The only good thing about working so much was hid mind wasn't on hid brown eyed beauty.

* * *

"Hello Gabriella how do you feel today?" Dr. Fitzgerald was a great Doctor and Gabriella was thankful with all of his help.

"I'm doing okay. Just getting really big and I'm tired all the time, but that is to be expected" Gabriella loved that she could be honest with her doctor.

"Well let's have a look to make sure that everything is in order." Gabriella got up on the table and gently laid back. The doctor got his medical gloves on and sat beside the table.

"This is going to be cold Gabriella and it may tickle." The doctor examined the screen, something that Gabriella had seen him do many times before, but this time he seemed to examining it even more closely.

"Is everything okay?" Taylor spoke up she could see the concern in her friend's eyes and knew that she was worried.

The doctor looked at Taylor then looked at Gabriella he was lost for words.

Finally Gabriella found her voice "Is everything alright with my babies?"

"Um well Gabriella. Please do not panic, but I think we may have to run some test. These things happen sometimes with twins, and since this is your first time being pregnant the risk is even greater."

Tears pouring down her face, "but the babies?"

"They are fine for now, but they may have to be delivered soon, let me run some test"

The doctor got up before Gabriella said a word. "I'll be back to run some test. And please don't worry Gabriella I will make sure that everything is going to be okay" He left a hysterical Gabriella in the office while he got a nurse and a second doctor for a second opinion. Gabriella couldn't move.

* * *

Zeke's restaurant downtown was a big hotspot in the evening. Only open for dinner, it was a perfect place for Troy to have lunch meetings in private. And today he had a meeting with Sharpay, going through his schedule for the next few weeks. When it comes to anything business he has 110% focus on what is going on. Except today his mind was on other things. He didn't even notice the hundreds of paparazzi camped out in front of Zeke's restaurant taking pictures of him. He just had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

"Troy. Are you listening to me?" Sharpay sounded annoyed, but what else was new.

"Oh sorry Shar my mind is just on other things can we talk about this some other time?"

Sharpay knew that Troy was having difficulty in keeping it all together. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Troy just now Zeke and I are here for you. From behind the counter Zeke yelled across the restaurant, "Bro anytime you need me I'll be there."

Troy just wanted to be alone.


End file.
